How's About an Adventure?
by Elionette
Summary: Loki takes you, a new hero of S.H.I.E.L.D., on an incredible journey as he helps you to discover your full potential! two-shot unless otherwise is requested :)


"Marvelous day today for you! Congratulations [name]! How's about another drink!" Cheered Mr. Stark as he shoved another glass to your face. He stumbled a bit and spilled the contents of his offering as he did.

Today was the day of your official alliance with the group S.H.I.E.L.D. as their newest protege, and avengers near and far along with allied members alike had attended to celebrate their latest addition. Natasha Romanoff, secret agent Black Widow, had invited you to join her someday on a mission already, and Thor had made it a point to open the Bifrost for you if ever you chose to visit his beautiful kingdom of Asgard. Dr. Banner had sent a notice apologizing for his absence, but welcomed you warmly, and the Captain promised to always be there should you need his assistance.

Somehow, though, you are unable to rejoice to the extent that you should. You walk over the the bar and have a seat as unrelenting pats on the back and cheers to your status haunt over you. You fear that maybe, the life as an avenger isn't meant for you, nor you for it. As people dance and cheer around you you can't help but feel misplaced and alone. You're still so young and inexperienced, with barely a handle on your powers. The only reason known to you for your invitation to join S.H.I.E.L.D. was simply because of a single account where you'd fought off a few members in a gang in an attempt to save a little boy. While you loved being able to [whatever powers you got bb], you weren't necessarily sure if using them to save the day was what you wanted. Now you felt trapped, enslaved almost in a way. You had a duty to the innocent whether you liked it or not and it was going to stay that way.

"Excuse me, [name]," you turn to face a man. This wasn't just any man though, no this was the God of Mischief himself, the one and only royal frost giant of Asgard, known more commonly to you as Loki. What would he want? Come to scrutinize your inept abilities no doubt. Why even was he here? Sure, he had created an alliance with S.H.I.E.L.D. and Midgard, but what on earth would he be doing at the heroic initiation of a young girl? He must be up to something you wonder. "[name]? Hello? I said congratulations regarding your commencement as an avenger today," he looked rather confused at the hard look you'd given him, "I was going to ask if whether or not you'd be interested in joining me on the terrace to chat for a bit, but I see now may not be the time. Forgive me."

As he began to turn around you spit out quickly attempting to regain your composure, "no it's alright! I wouldn't mind having a bit of quiet for a moment anyways."

The man smiled and raised his glass to you as you lead him out, "as you wish."

After about 20 minutes of discussing simple things with the muddled bass of music from inside pulsing to the beat of the conversation, your guest turns to you and asks, "so what is it about all this that you're afraid of?"

Pausing for a moment to process a response, you laugh a bit at your own embarrassment, "I'm not really sure," you pace a bit then stop and stare out over the city of New York, admiring the view from the tower of Stark Enterprises. "Everything, I guess? I mean, I'm only [age]! I haven't even gotten a chance to live yet, and now I never will… I have never pictured myself helping others, I'm just a normal person with a normal life in [wherever you live] and I don't want to lose that! I don't have many friends, and I don't have any talents that are worth anything, but now I don't even have a chance to change all that! I just wish I could keep my powers to myself and not have so much responsibility! Especially the responsibility of other people's lives! Do you know what that's like? To have the weight of the world thrust upon you in only a day?"

Loki laughed a bit at this and said, "well it seems to me you are burdened with glorious purpose. Perhaps, a bit too glorious for your taste from what I can tell!" He laughed again and looked over at you, noticing your solemn gaze over all the lives you now viewed as your problem. "Listen, I'm not under any circumstances the best at consoling, nor am I entirely aloud to do this," you looked at him confused and intrigued, what was he talking about? "But," he sighed, "how's about an adventure? Just once before they officially turn you into a baby sitter of Midgard?" He laughed yet again and turned to you for an answer, "what's the worst that could happen?"

"Where would we go?" suspicions of this man were now released from your mind as you turned to him with interest.

"Well, where do you want to go?"

Eagerly you confide all the trust in the world into this one man you viewed not only ten minutes ago as a villain, desperate for escape and adventure, "anywhere."

Loki smiled at this, "to anywhere, we go then," suddenly he hopped off the side of the railing without explanation or hesitation. You stared down in utter terror searching for him or at least his body. You wanted so badly to use your powers, but you were still so unsure and unconscious of them in times of panic and before you knew it, the rational part of your brain slipped from you and you immediately followed suit after him. A terrible decision really, and now that you realized that you panicked further, flailing in the air, unsure of what to do. "Stand up straight!" you hear from below you. "Stand up straight with your knees bent!" none of this makes sense but subconsciously you obeyed and not but two seconds later your feet met with a flying boat, "literally what is even going on," you think to yourself. However, you are unable to question anything at the moment because as you fly higher over the world you once knew at speeds you couldn't imagine, you stand still crouched and in shock.

In front of you stands your guide, Loki Laufeyson as he laughs into the crisp night air and opens the bifrost. Barely audible through all the wind filling your ears, you hear a faint, "How are you doing back there?!" which brings you halfway to your senses, rendering you able to communicate once again.

"Alright, I assume!" trembling, you glance over the side of the boat and see outlines of streets and twinkles of city lights, looking as if the world were a mirror simply reflecting the stars. The higher up you go though, the larger you begin to feel as the outline of streets fade into chunks of light which fade back into outlines, but this time of continents kissing the oceans, "um, Loki! Where exactly are we going?!"

He turns to glance at you as he leads your vehicle into a magnificent looking portal, shimmering like the inside of a diamond, "why, we're going anywhere."

* * *

><p><strong>So where do you want to go!? <strong>

**If you've read this and have a place you'd love to adventure with Loki let me know in a review!**

**Also any other suggestions would be gladly taken to heart if you have any!**

**Thank you so much for reading and follow for part 2!**


End file.
